


Guinea Pigs

by entanglednow



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon eats things, Sheppard is upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinea Pigs

Sheppard finds Rodney fiddling with something large and glowy in one of the labs. It seems an appropriate place for a stern talking to, which Rodney is famous for resisting in loud and often complicated ways.

"Were you using Ronon as a guinea pig to test the food dispensers Lorne found?"

Rodney looks at him.

"He likes the opportunity to eat things, It's his second favourite pastime," he provides as an explanation, or possibly as an excuse.

"Still if it's not entirely safe-"

Rodney waves a hand, dismissing any further words he might have been thinking of using. Like oh 'horrible skin melting poison' or 'intestinal space weevils' or 'brain seizures.'

"It was fine, he recognised everything, nothing gruesome or permanent happened to his digestive system." That wasn't a sentence that was filling Sheppard with the warm sensation of relief.

"Was there a chance that it might?"

"Tiny, minuscule, less than one percent."

"Cos, you know we kind of need Ronon with his digestive system attached."

Rodney makes Sheppard hold something, some sort of poking tool.

"Clearly, and Ronon will live to eat another day."

"Good, well good then."

Sheppard has no idea whether he won that conversation or not.


End file.
